Apology in Advance
by tedlibear
Summary: WARNING:CHAPTER 108 SPOILERS! It's been 5 months since I've written anything, and this is my first attempt since then. Hope you enjoy!


"Colonel Mustang, I am almost done with the preparations."

Dr. Marcoh was finishing up the last of his chalk markings on the wooden floor. At the middle of the elaborate alchemy array stood Roy Mustang. One of his hands hung loosely at his side, while the other clenched the doctor's philosopher's stone tightly in a fist.

Riza Hawkeye watched nervously as the Crystal Alchemist proceeded with his work. Breda, Fuery, and Falman stood close by with similar expressions of worry on their faces after they moved the furniture in the room against the walls. They watched Dr. Marcoh's every move, trying to make sense of what seemed like a bunch of circles and chicken scratch on the ground. How it would restore their colonel's sight, they had no idea.

"Finished." Marcoh announced. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Roy answered. "Just let me know when everyone is clear. I don't want someone to accidentally get caught in this when it happens."

"It might be better if I performed the transmutation. I do have more experience using the philosopher's stone for medical purposes." Marcoh offered as he stepped clear of his work.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to turn you down. I don't want anyone else to put their life at risk in case anything goes wrong." Roy spoke solemnly before easing into his usual sarcastic manner. "Anyways, Dr. Marcoh, if anything happened to you, you wouldn't be able serve in Ishval as a doctor."

"I suppose that's true, but without you pushing through the new laws and policies regarding Ishval at Eastern Headquarters, I probably wouldn't be able to go anyways." Marcoh let out a slight chuckle. "But it's your decision."

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Fuery mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry so much. He'll pull through." Breda replied with feigned confidence.

"I agree. Colonel Mustang is an alchemist of great caliber." Falman added.

"I suppose you're right." Fuery replied feeling better.

"Glad to see you all have a least a bit of confidence in my abilities." Roy laughed as he turned his head in the direction he thought his faithful subordinates were standing. "And Lieutenant Hawkeye, try to relax some. I can feel your nervous energy all the way over here."

"Actually, sir." Riza replied very matter-of-factly. "Move your head about ten degrees to the right. You're currently addressing Fuery."

"Oh..." Roy trailed off, embarrassed. "This whole blindness thing is rather inconvenient."

"Sir, are you sure this procedure is going to work." Riza spoke abruptly. "What if something were to happen?"

"Don't worry, lieutenant." After placing the philosopher's stone securely in his pocket, Roy clapped his hands together as he prepared to activate the transmutation circles. "I promise you. I'll come back in one piece."

"Yes, sir…"

"I'm a man of my word. Wait for me until I return."

Roy laid his hands on the ground and activated the array. After a brilliant flash of red light, he was gone. Just as the ground disappeared from beneath him, Roy suddenly felt it reappear beneath his hands. Although he could not see anything, he could feel the presence of Truth and the Gate.

"Back so soon, Roy Mustang." The booming voice echoed before him.

"I'm here to regain what you took from me." Roy replied as he got to his feet.

"Your eyesight? What do you wish to offer as payment?"

Roy reached into his pocket, pulled out the blood red stone, and held it out before him. "This is my payment."

"You're making this a rather easy transaction." Truth laughed loudly. "Very well. You will have your eyesight back when you return to your world. Take your eyesight and do with it what you wish. Goodbye, Roy Mustang."

Roy felt the familiar sensation of his body being dragged forward by the black hands from the Gate. As soon as the gate thudded shut behind him, he felt himself land suddenly on a wooden panels.

"Colonel!"

Roy heard the panicked voice of his lieutenant as she ran forward anxiously. As he let her help himself to his feet, Roy continued to keep his eyes shut. Although the transaction with Truth went surprisingly easy, he was still uneasy about opening his eyes to see if his eyesight had truly returned.

"I'm okay, lieutenant." Roy spoke with assurance. "Thanks for the assist. I can stand on my own now."

"Your eyes?" Riza asked nervously.

"Let's find out."

Roy opened his eyes slowly. After being tossed into perpetual darkness in the recent battle, he had to blink several times to help his eyes adjust to the sudden flux of light. When his pupils were finally able to focus, the first his gaze fell upon was the worried look of his lieutenant standing before him.

He reached a hand forward and gently tucked several strands of her now short blonde hair behind an ear. Roy could not hold back a grin after seeing a slight blush appear on her cheek.

"I guess this means you can see again." Riza let out a sigh of relief as she shifted nervously from his gesture.

Roy remained silent but continued to watch her without blinking.

"You can stop staring now..." His silent stare only made RIza grow more nervous and surprisingly even a little self conscious as she tried to come up with something to say. "I know I probably look like a mess. Nobody really had time to clean themselves up after the battle. And the doctors cut my hair because it was matted with blood and was getting in the way of my wounds that they were trying to patch up. Sorry, you always told me how you liked my hair long, but don't worry. It's just a temporary fix…"

"Riza Hawkeye. It's been a long time since I've seen flustered like this."

"Yeah…" Hearing him say her first name, she could only laugh nervously in agreement.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

Before she could say or do anything in response, Roy leaned his head forward and kissed her. Normally, she would have resisted and promptly lectured him for being unprofessional, but this time was different. Instead, she gladly returned the intimate gesture. When Roy finally pulled back, Riza was left gasping for air as her heart felt as if it would leap from her chest.

"It's also been a long time since I've seen you blush this much." Roy laughed softly, finding her desperate attempts to regain composure amusing. "Though, I must say I wouldn't mind getting used to it."

"Don't count on it." Riza replied, trying to counter his playful bantering.

"That's a pity." Roy pretended to be depressed. "So where did everyone else go? I know you weren't the only one in here."

"Dr. Marcoh must have shuffled everyone outside and closed the door." Riza blushed visibly once again.

"What a thoughtful guy. You'll have to remind me to thank that man properly."

"Duly noted."

"If that's the case, I'm apologizing for this in advance."

"For what?" Riza asked, slightly bewildered.

"This."

Roy leaned forward and kissed her again.

Note: I was inspired to write this short scene after reading the last chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist. It's one of my scenes that weren't portrayed by Arakawa, but I believe likely could have happened. If I believe hard enough, it must be true! Right? Right? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
